Domination
by heytherepanda
Summary: Kaoru never cared for labels. -Warning: yaoi, lemon, PWP, incest-


**Ouran High School Host Club (c) Bisco Hatori**

* * *

_Creak..._

_Creak..._

The sound of wood creaking against the pounding was drowned out by heavy breathing and muffled moans. The household was virtually empty that night, save for some maids who were too far away to hear them anyway. What they did was said to be forbidden. Though the girls that visited the Host Club expected Hikaru to always top Kaoru, the twins found this idea quite ridiculous. Just because Kaoru was a good actor, did not mean he could not dominate his older brother.

Hell, he was doing it now.

Kaoru bit his lip and pressed his forehead into Hikaru's shoulder, his hips moving back and forth in a rhythmatic motion. The headboard of the bed lightly touched the wall with each motion in as the creaking kept its rhythm. Kaoru closed his eyes and focused on the tight heat around his nether regions. He focused on the soft, long legs straddling his waist as he drove himself into the person beneath him. He also focused on the sweet muffled moans coming from the one under him, quiet and only able to seep through those soft lips.

Hikaru put his hands under Kaoru's arms and held onto his back, burrying his face into Kaoru's shoulder. The friction was hot as his sweaty body slammed against Kaoru's, his entrance being penetrated again and again. A moan slipped from his lips as he dropped his guard, but quickly composed himself again and held onto Kaoru tighter. "Ha...ow...Kaoru..." he whispered.

The younger boy smirked a bit. He sped up a bit, pressing his lips on Hikaru's neck. "Tell me what it is you want, my dear," he said lustfully. Kaoru was never one to tease, but he simply couldn't help himself during nights like this. Nights that made Hikaru weak.

Hikaru's nails dug into Kaoru's skin as he leaned his head back. "Ah...faster, please...!"

Kaoru obeyed and sped up, containing his own groans of pleasure as Hikaru's voice became more frequent and his entrance seemed to get tighter. He let out a shakey breath. "My God, Hikaru, you're pretty horny tonight, aren't you?"

Hikaru ignored him. Or perhaps he didn't hear him at all, Kaoru wasn't sure. He looked down at his brother as the boy dropped his hands to the sides and gripped the bed sheets. His face was adorned with red and sweat, his mouth open as he moaned again. Kaoru felt his own body heat rise as he drove into Hikaru.

His brother's orgasm came before his own, coating both of their stomachs with sticky milky white. Kaoru came not too long after, though something was off. He didn't feel quite finished yet, like he usually did after the first time. He stopped his thrusts as his brother tried to catch his breath. He contemplated whether he wanted to go for another round, as he could feel himself getting hard again, or if he should call it a night and go to sleep.

After a long moment, he looked down at Hikaru as the older boy stared up at him. The older Hitachiin took in a few ragged breaths before wrapping his arms around Kaoru's neck in a heated kiss, his fingers tangling in hair that was so much like his own and his other hand ghosting over his neck. Kaoru wrapped his own arms around Hikaru's body and held him tight as a hand trailed down to rub rough circles on the boy's hips. He broke the kiss, lust filling his eyes. "I'm not quite done yet," he said with a rough voice.

Hikaru felt his back hit the bed again, his head slamming against the pillow. Kaoru took a tight grip on his brother's legs and spread them as much as he could before ramming into Hikaru with everything he had. Hikaru threw his head back to yell, but turned his head to the side and bit the pillow, screaming into it to muffle himself. The maids would surely come investigate if they heard him, and he couldn't risk that.

Tears pecked at the corners of his eyes. It hurt, yes, but Kaoru was the only one who he would allow to cause him this pain. The only one that could make the pain feel good was Kaoru. Hikaru arched his back as Kaoru brushed against a sensitive spot, moaning loudly without thinking. Kaoru smirked and hit the spot he had just found, making Hikaru bite his finger to keep quiet. "_Ah! _Kaoru, there, harder!"

He hit that spot with dead accuracy, his brother squirming and pushing back with desperation for release fueling him. His face adorned with red and sweat, his mouth hanging open in thick pants and moans, his beauty would forever remain in Kaoru's memory. Hikaru opened his legs a little wider, feeling the strain in them but wanting his brother so impossibly deep. He burried his head into his pillow and reached up, wrapping an arm around Kaoru's neck and gripping his hair, his moans right in Kaoru's ear.

"Ha, ha...ah! Ngh..._ah!_ _There! _Please, Kaoru, _deeper! Harder! Ah!"_

Kaoru found his body going as fast, as deep, and as hard as it could into Hikaru's entrance. The older twin wrapped himself around Kaoru, holding him tight as if he would disappear should he dare to let him go.

Kaoru looked down, his forehead in Hikaru's shoulder and neck, and saw the dripping erection that he had yet to give attention to. Looking at his brother's beautiful face, he kissed him roughly as his fingertips ghosted over the sweating skin, traveling down to the crying length. He took it in his hand, running his hand over the length of it and spreading the precum over it, his hand quickly sliding up and down on it. Hikaru's back arched as he crashed his skin into Kaoru's throwing his head back and biting his lip. His tears fell onto his pillow.

The mere pleasure of it all could make him cry.

Only Kaoru could ever make him feel this way. This white hot pleasure sprinting through his system, the pain he so desperately loved and craved. He wanted it all, everything Kaoru could give him. He wanted him harder, faster, deeper, _oh _so impossibly _deep._ Feeling the slicked hand run up and down the length of his erection, he moaned loudly, not caring anymore who came to see and what they saw. His nails raked against Kaoru's back, leaving angry red marks as his bed moved back and forth with Kaoru's powerful thrusting.

His brother's breaths were becoming faster and louder with each movement, indicating his climax approaching. His thrusts became less rhythmatic and fast, until finally Hikaru felt the wonderful heat inside of him. He finally reached his limit, too, and throwing his head back in a silent scream, he was once again drenched in his own orgasm.

Moments passed as Kaoru caught his breath, smiling down at the peaceful face of his sleeping twin. He chuckled and pressed his lips to the bridge of Hikaru's nose.

Who said Kaoru couldn't top?


End file.
